Fame Over Demise
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: Based on the song by Woe Is Me.  What Eli is thinking while Clare is yelling at him in "Love Game" and what he should have said. Very Pro Eli!


**Hello, Readers and welcome to another song fic by Me!**

**I wrote this in an hour, so I'm sorry if it's kind of weird.**

**Now this is just my opinion of the whole Eli and Clare's relationship, what I believe was going on betweent them and how they about it... but in Eli's point of view. And with taking the pills, he feels like he's over her, so that's mentioned in here.**

**I figured this would be what Eli was thinking as Clare yelled at him at Above The Dot in Love Game... and what he SHOULD HAVE said afterwords.**

**All to the tune of "Fame Over Demise (Acoustic)" by Woe Is Me. I haven't seen a story with a Woe Is Me song for ANY fanfiction so HERE IT IS! hah**

**Anyway, recap: my views on the relationship, not what may have been. Happening in Love Game. Woe Is ME is the artist. That pretty much covers everything.**

_**Lyrics are in Italic!**_

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Your true colors are starting to get loud<br>Have fun praying to your grey god now_

"Did three months mean nothing?"

The music faded. All eyes turned towards her as she yelled that line. It's surprising, really. She's yelling at me, yet all I can think about was everyone else at this hang-out.

They finally get to see the real Clare Edwards.

To most people who don't know her, Clare seems like a smart, Christian girl, who, apparently, had a thing for 'emo' guys. While most of that is true, there's more, a dark side, you can say. It rarely comes out. Now was an exception.

_All that you taught me to be was a moper, a dreamer that only refused to dream_  
><em>Oh, save it please<em>  
><em>My voice is peaking through your speakers<em>  
><em>And I'm speaking just to show you the way<em>  
><em>How could you shelter me out?<em>  
><em>I'm much older now<em>  
><em>You shatter like a beaker when I only want to show you the way<em>

She is sweet… sometimes. I mean, come on. Everyone has to break character sometime. She was there for me through a lot of bad times. But what really happened was kind of the opposite of what she expected. I don't blame her for trying. It helped a little. But in the end, well, I think we both know about that.

"Did you flip a switch and erase me from you're memory?"

I had to hold back a mental scoff on that one. It's hard to forget a girl like Clare. She tried and tried to get through to me on the same subjects. But sometimes, she just needed to listen to me. The Julia thing was a big one. Every time she brought her up, I told her that I was over her. She didn't believe me, obviously, because she brought her up again. I could have had a microphone, speakers, and a giant stage and said that, and she wouldn't believe me.

She just needs to realize that I'm over Julia… and her.

Adam, good old Adam. My best friend. Good friends with Clare, too. He reads us like a book. Honestly, I have no idea how he does it. He's good like that. It irritates me sometimes. Anyway, he can tell there's something up with Clare. She says she's over me and I won't question that. But she's just waiting for me to snap. Adam notices it. I notice it. She's not very subtle. I tried giving her space and she doesn't seem to want that. And here she is, breaking down in doubt. A guy tries to do the right thing…

_I'll build my way out of your demise_  
><em>These dreams are my castles<em>  
><em>Not the walls you built up around me<em>  
><em>Whoa<em>  
><em>When I look at my watch and I know, time is, time is gold<em>

"It took you a year, a year to get over your ex!"

There she goes again, bringing up Julia. That's an example of what I was explaining before.

The thing that brought me down that weekend wasn't Julia. It was Clare. It was all about Clare… and me. I won't place all the blame on her. I played a bigger part than she did. I know I got a little clingy, but it wasn't about Julia.

But now I left everything behind by myself… and my therapist. I can say now that I can let go of the memories that kept me who I am. Time is all a person needs to get over someone. It's precious and can't be wasted on memories.

_Your true colors are starting to get loud_  
><em>Have fun praying to your grey god now<em>

All the people are in shock. Baby Edwards, squeaky clean, nerdy girl, is letting her true self out. I'm not one for religion, but something tells me this wasn't part of what a good Christian is supposed to do.

_This war don't determine who's right  
>This war just determines who's left standing tonight<br>Stop handing me lights  
>I can see what you are in the dark just fine<br>I'm not blind  
>I'm bending the blinds<br>peeking through to get a glimpse of your anguishing life  
>You're hiding like a vampire<br>Here comes the strife  
>This won't hurt me cause I get a thrill...<em>

I find it funny. She thinks she's going to get a reaction from me. The battle is one-side. She's the only one that will be standing.

Back to our relationship, she let me, opened herself up. She showed me what she thought was the real Clare. But in all actuality, I could see who she really is just fine. I'm not blind.

I also she bottles big things up, like the whole 'question faith' thing. I basically had to spy on her to realize what her life really had become, like it was a giant secret from one of her fantasy books. And maybe my unintentional retaliation to her problem, my hoarding problems, made her feel… insignificant? I wouldn't know. She bottles things up.

"Did you ever love me at all?"

"And scene," I hear her friend, Jake, say. While I appreciate him getting her to stop, I'm not through.

I turn around and look her dead in the eye. "If you ever believed me, you could answer yourself." I smirk. "_Your true colors are starting to get loud._"

She gives me this weird look, like she was trying to figure out what I meant. I just turn around and call back to her, "_Have fun praying to your grey god now_."

* * *

><p><strong>And they're we go: my story. <strong>

**If you don't agree with my views, I'm sorry. Every looks at things differently. **

**I just thought this song would be good for this moment. It kind of sounds like something Eli would think and listen to.**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
